Sex adventures of Edward and Bella
by Mrs.Cullen818
Summary: Just like it says, Some Edward and Bella lemons, Begins 5 years after breaking dawn. Please review and I will keep writing!
1. Fears

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all) **

** Chapter 1: Fears**

**BPOV(5 years after breaking dawn)**

I was sitting on the couch by myself in our cottage, Edward was off hunting with Carlisle and his brothers, and Rose, Alice and Esme were out shopping, leaving me and Nessie at home by ourselves for the day.

We decided that it would just be mommy- daughter day and spent most of the day making cookies and cupcakes for Jacob, and the rest of the pack. We had fun. But when it was time for her to go to bed, she came out of her room after getting her pajamas on, and handed me a necklace saying that she found it lying in the corner of her bedroom.

If my face could have paled anymore than it already was, it would have probubly been glow in the dark. I recognized it immidiately as the necklace that the Volturi had given me as a wedding present years ago. After the confrontation with the volturi I had taken it off and thrown it into the corner of Renesme's bedroom and never even glanced at it again. But now that Nessie found it all of my fears were unearthed.

Which has lead me to where I am now, sitting crosslegged on the couch staring into our fireplace, twirling the necklace around in my fingers. My mind was running wild with my fears, 'what if the Volturi come back', 'just because they left with their tails between their legs last time doesn't mean they wont come back and it will turn out the same way', 'what if they try to take her away from me' ,'what about Edward', ' we'll never win an actual fight with the volturi'!

I was so caught up in my worrying that I didn't even notice when Edward walked into the cottage, until he slid onto the couch next to me a wrapped his arm around me and placed a kiss on my shoulder. Even then I didn't budge.

"What's wrong, Love?" always so perceptive.

"Nothing's wrong," I tried to lie but I knew I wasn't very convincing he always saw through me.

"Bella, you know your a horrible liar, tell me what's wrong" he said firmly.

"Nessie found this in her room tonight" I sighed holding up the necklace. He just looked at it for a while, before he sighed a started stroking my shoulders trying to thaw my rigid body.

"Bella how many times have I told you, they wont get anywhere near her, Alice will see it ahead of time nad we'll figure it out, I wont let anything happen to her... or you. Stop worrying, everything will be fine" He tried to reason with me.

"I'm her mother, I never stop worrying, and if they decide to come back its going to turn into a fight, a full on blood bath, only minus the blood but you know what I mean! And you know we wont win Edward! I can't let them take my baby!" I was hysterical now.

Edward just kept rubbing my arms trying to sooth me. "Bella, nothing is going to happen to her, and if they do come back we have the advantage! With you, me, and Alice's powers! And not to mention all the people we have on our side! Bella your worrying about something that may never even happen, they may never even come back!"

"I know, but just the thought of not being able to protect her, protect you. I can't lose you two, your my whole world." My eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"I know, you and our daughter are my whole world too, and I can't lose you either, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" It was still bothering me, I know he wasn't going to let up until I stopped worrying. "Bella, let it go" he commanded in my ear licking my earlobe, tickling me, I tucked my head in and tried to keep from smiling. Tickling was always my undoing, it was my ultimate turn on, I know its weird but whenever he tickled me he it always got me out of my head, especially when I was doing my artwork which is something I had taken up and realized I was surprisingly good at, but I would sometimes get frustrated with my work and he would come and drag me out of my studio tickling me, which usually lead to sex!

"You asked for it!" He growled before digging his fingers into my side, making me jump almost 5 feet!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I squeeled, and squirmed to get away, he just wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me there, and kept tickling me! "Aah! Edward stop! Please!" He just laughed and moved to the back of my knees. "Noooo! Aaahaha! Baby, your going wake Nessie!"

He finally relented once he had me pinned to the couch. I look into his honey colored eyes, and kissed him. I threaded my fingers into his hair as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I dont know how long we sat on the couch and made out like horny teenagers, which we were!

After a while he scooped me up and carried me to our bedroom. "I love you" he murmured.

He laid me down on the bed slowly and crawled up the bed to me and placed a kiss on my lips, before pulling back and slowly starting the remove my clothes, his eyes following his every movement. Once all of my clothes were gone he leaned back and let me undress him, stroking his chest, kissing each muscle. I'm pretty sure his eyes rolled back into his head when I licked his nipple.

Once we were both naked, he laid down on top of me in between my legs, wraping his arms around me. He started kissing me reverently, and slowly, my lips, jaw, neck, shoulders, breast, all over my body, murmuring 'I love you's, telling me everything would be okay, he wouldn't et anything happen, quietly reasuring.

If I could have cried, I would have. His love was so overwhelming and all consuming, that I just wanted to cry sometimes.

When he finally entered me I let out I whimper, and clutched onto his shoulder. He glued his lips to mine and when our tongues met, I moaned into his mouth, encouraging him. We made love slowly and reverently, he knew that I needed this reasurance. I love this man! He always knew what I needed, always took care of me, he was always so strong , and I always felt safe and loved in his arms. It's were I belong.

Our movements were becoming frantic, we were both panting and moaning, and the headboard was hitting the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and wraped my arms around his neck, desperately clinging to him with everything I had. If he were human I would probubly be choking him! But I needed him, sue me!

"Baby, I'm close!" I moaned, meeting his thrusts.

"Your so beautiful Bella! Come for me, Love" He breathed in my ear and I knew he was close too.

"Oh, Edward... Baby! I... I'm... Oh God, baby! Oooh!" I cried out as I released, clenching around him, and muffling my screams and whimpers into his shoulder. Soon I felt him release inside me.

"Bella, Love! Ugh! I love you! So, *thrust*, fucking, *thrust*, much! Ungh!" He growled and grunted into my ear as he came.

"I love you to baby, so much" I murmured as I placed soft kisses on his shoulder. Once we came down from our high, he layed back and pulled me onto his chest and held me.

"I wont let anything happen,Bella, I wont let anyone hurt my family." He stated solemnly. I believe him, I know he would kill anyone who tried to harm me or our baby, rip them to pieces and burn them!

"I know." I sigh.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too"

"I love you more," He challenges.

"Don't argue with me." I say firmly giving him my mommy glare. One that I have perfected over the years.

"Yes, dear" He says, I tought him that, he knows how to kiss ass! And I'm always right!

"Good Boy" I pat him on the chest and then we fall into a comfortable silence.

**A/N: Well heres the first chapter, I hope you like it! Please leaves reviews and tell me honestly what you think, if I get enough good reviews I will write much more lemony chapters!**


	2. Fury

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all)**

**Chapter 2: Fury**

**EPOV**

I was standing in the middle of our living room staring at the mess that me and my brothers had made, and all I could think was, I'm fucked! Bella is going to be pissed when she gets home.

Bella and Nessie have been gone all day shopping for new clothes, since Nessie hit another growth spurt she needs a whole new wardrobe. So me and my brothers spent the whole day at mine and Bella's place and played video games, and lets just say we got a little into it! The couch was broken in half, the coffee table was broken, some shelves were knocked down, vases broken. Yeah, It was bad! And like I said, I'm fucked!

My wife can be scary when she gets pissed, and she spends a lot of time taking care of our house, and keeping it clean, and her and Esme spent a lot of time and money on all of this furniture.

She'll be home I about 5 minutes wich doesn't give me enough time to replace all of this furniture that we broke. My bothers left me to clean this up myself, so right now the cottage is completely silent, the calm before the storm.

I heard Bella's new cadillac escalade pull into the driveway and I immediately tensed, I know it seems cowardly but I actually considered running into our bedroom closet and hiding! I heard Bella get out of the car but I didn't hear my daughter so I figured she was at the house with Alice. I was kind of hoping for her to be here so Bella might reign in her temper.

The door knob twisted and it slowly open, I braced myself, fearing for my balls. She walked through the door with a smile on her face holding a bunch of shopping bags but her smile immediately faltered when she saw the junkyard that was once our livingroom. She slowly looked back at me, and the look on her face was pure fury.

"What did you do?" she growled, making me cringe.

"It was an accident," I said timidly, cowering away from her glare.

"And accident! No, and accident is knocking down a vase, this is not an accident, you know fully well what you were doing" I backed away as she stalked towards me.

"We got a little carried away playing video games. You know how competitive we get." I chuckled nervously.

"So Emmet and Jasper were responsible for this too?" I nodded. "And you just let them do this!"

"Ugh." was my intelligent response.

" I am going to go back to the house with Alice and Rosalie for the rest of the day, and when I get back this room had better be spottless and there better be reciepts printed off the internet saying that you replaced all our furniture. And it had better be the same exact furniture, or so help me I will hang you by your balls, do you understand me!"

"Yes, Love," I think my voice trembled a little.

"Good," she slowly turned and walked away from me toward the door.

"Bella, don't you think your over reacting?" Shit why did I just say that, I'm a dead man!

"Over reacting! You think I'm over reacting! Coming from the king of over reactions! I'm not over reacting, I'm angry! Over reacting is flying me to the other end of the country so you wouldn't have to tell me that Victoria was back, over reacting is almost breaking the treaty because you were to paranoid to let me see Jacob!" Shes so pissed, and so hot at the same time! "Over reacting is leaving me for 7 months over some stupid accident!" Ouch! "Over reacting is-"

I shut her up with a kiss, shoved her up against the wall kissed her forcfully, shoving my tongue into her mouth.

"Yourr not gettin' out of it that easy," she pushed me away and turned toward the door. I pulled her back and pushed her up against the wall again so that she was facing away from me.

"And neither are you," I growled into her ear, napping on her shoulder making her giggle.

"As soon as we're done here your getting your ass to work" she started pushing her pants down as I started to pull on her shirt. once she was finally naked, I ripped all of my clothes off and turned her around and bent her over the kitchen table and thrust into her without hesitation, growling when I felt her warmth around me.

"Ungh! God!" She moaned when I started thrusting in and out of her. "Fuck me!"

I started thrust faster and harder making the whole table shake. We were grunting and panting. I placed kisses on her back and lightly nibbling along her spine. I wound my hand into her hair and pulled her head back and kissed her roughly on the lips exploring her mouth with my tongue, making her moan. She tastes so good!

"God, Bella! Your so fucking hot! I love you so much! You feel so fucking good around me!" I huffed out inbetween thrusts.

"Oh, Edward! Harder!" She pleaded. I complied. We were reaching our peaks and I was starting to thrust irratically. "Oh, God. Baby I'm coming! Oh, so good! Edwaaard!" She screamed as she climaxed, clenching around me, her release triggering mine.

"Fuck Bella!" I growled with one last hard thrust. All of a sudden I heard the table crack and collapse completely beneath us, crashing to the floor with us on top of it! "Shit!"

"Haha" Bella just burst out laughing. "Looks like you've got something else to repace" She giggled, and grabed my face, pecked me on the lips, and got up a got dressed. "Now get your ass to work!"

"But I didn't do this all myself!" I whined.

"Oh trust me. Emmet and Jasper aren't getting away with this either." she grabbed her purse and started walking out. "I'll be at the house." She murmured before walking out.

I got up and got dressed and started to clean up, and not five minutes later Emmet and Jasper bursted through the door.

"Dude! That woman is scary when she wants to be!" Emmet murmured. My 200 pound, 5'9" brother who is the size of a grizzly bear, is afraid of my petite 110 pound, 5'2" wife, who is maybe a third of his size! Priceless! Although I dont blame him she may be small but she could probubly woop his ass!

"Yeah, she dragged us out of the house by our ears!" Jasper said incredulously. I just chuckled at him.

"Hey what happened to the table?"

I just smiled smugly, and started cleaning.

**A/N: Hope you like it. It's really weird reading my own story so it all sounds really bad to me, but let me know what you guys think so please leave reviews!**


	3. Giggles

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all)**

**Chapter 3: Giggles:D**

**BPOV**

"God dammit!" I screamed in frustration shoving the art table away from me. I was downstairs in my studio working on a sculpture and it wasn't coming along well. I was so fucking frustrated! Sometimes I just get stuck, and can't figure out what to do with it!

I heard the door to my studio open and looked up to see Edward walk through the door. He came in a walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my shoulder.

"How's it coming?" he asked me.

"It's not." I snapped.

"Okay." he chuckled at my tone. "Well I'm sorry. Why don't you come up stairs with me for a little while, maybe I can inspire you." He tried to pull me off of my stool, but I pulled away.

"Bella, come on," he said.

"No!"

"Fine," then he started tickling my waiste making me squeel and start squirming.

"Aah! Noo! Edward!" I slid off of the stool, onto the floor, down to my knees. "Stop it, please, Edward! Okay!" He finally stoped and we sat up and he turned and looked at a lump of clay on one of the tables.

"This is coming along, its got a certain light element to it, and some... shadows. And a... thing coming up there!" he is such a liar.

"You really do love me." I said.

"Yeah, I do." He said.

"Yeah, because this is my sculpture." I pointed to the table behind us. "And this is the scrap pile." I pointed to the lump of clay that he was talking about.

"Oh, are you sure." He asked. I just laughed and started kissing him, he kissed me back, and we fell back down to the floor and made out for a while. I reach for the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning it, pulling it open and pushing it off, and started kissing his chest.

I pushed on his chest and rolled on top of him. I pulled my shirt up over my head, well his shirt since I only wear his old shirts and a pair of yoga pants when I'm in my studio. The second I had my shirt off he was reaching for the clasp of my bra, once he got it off, he pulled me down to him and started kissing my neck, shoulders, and down to my breast taking my nipple into his mouth, massaging the other one with his hand. Making me arch my back into his touch.

I started kissing him on the lips again while I reach down and started to unbutton his pants. Once they were unbuttoned I slid them off before standing up and pulling my own off. Once they were off I straddled hiim again, and him up with my untrance.

"Ready?" Instead of answering my question, he grabbed my hipps and pulled my donw on him abruptly. "Ooh!" I gasped, and then giggled , and leaned down to kiss him again.

I put one hand on either side of his head and started moving up and down on him, very slowly, knowing it would drive him crazy. He let out a frustrated grunt and grabbed my hips and impaled my on top of him. He was thrusting upward in time with mine.

I rode him like he was a fucking horse and I was never going to get to ride him again! We were both close, I could feel the way he grew even harder inside me!

"Fuch, Bella! Your so beautiful! I love watching your tits bounce when you ride me! You have no fucking idea how fucking sexy you are!" Ooh! Out comes my horny, fowel mouth husband!

"You should see it from my perspective!" I said. I was close and so was he. He reached up and started to rub my clit, making me falter in my thrust. I was on the vey edge!

"Come, Bella! Come all over my cock!" I lost it! I came all over him, with one loud scream, before collapsing on him, my body going completely limp.

He rolled us over so he was on top, and pounded into me, and 3 thrusts later he came with a loud gutteral growl.

We laid down beside eachother waiting to come down from our highs, and once we did, we both turned and looked at each other.

"Ready for round two?" He asked.

"Hell Yes!"

**A/N: I got the insperation for this one from my favorite scene in the Vow, but then I really didn't know how to end it, so the ending is kinda shitty! Sorry!**

**Please leave reviews!**


	4. Welcome Home

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all)**

**Chapter 4: Welcome home**

**EPOV**

I was finally on my way home after hunting with my brothers. The trees were a blur as I ran past them at inhuman speeds, I had been gone all day and I was really missing Bella!

So I was racing home as fast as I could, ignoring my brothers snickering behind me, talking about how whipped I am. Yeah, they should be talking, they're just as whipped as I am!

I could see the light coming from mine and Bella's cottage and I could not move fast enough! All I wanted to do was be home with Bella! I wanted to throw her down and make sweet love to her all day long!

I came up to the cottage and burst through the door. Before I could even look for her, I was hit hard by something rock solid, making me stumble back into the door. I realized that it was Bella, apparently she had been waiting for me! She'd jumped on me the second I walked through the door, wrapping her legs around me, and attacking my mouth, growling like a horny lion! I was stunned for a few moments but it didn't take long for me to respond.

I growled back and shoved my tongue into her mouth, turning around and pushing her up against the wall, and started palming her ass.

"Welcome home!" She moaned against my lips, fisting her hands into my hair.

"Indeed." I growled back.

She pushed against me, so I put her down on her feet, and gave her a puzzled look. She just grinned devilishly and pushed me back guiding me to the couch until I fell back onto the couch. She straddled my legs and started kissing my neck and nipping her way down to my chest as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt, kissing my chest as she went. When she got to the last couple buttons of my shirt she slid down onto her knees on the floor and unbuttoned my pants. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what she was doing.

"Bella…" I grunted out, unable to finish.

"Don't argue with me!" She growled sternly, pulling my pants down to my knees.

"Okay," You don't have to tell me twice!

She slid my Calvin Klein boxer briefs down just enough so she could pull my very ready cock out. She licked the tip of it, tasting the precum on the top.

"Shit!" I moaned, my eyes rolling back into my head which had fallen back.

She took me into her mouth, taking every last inch of me, and I dont mean to break but I'm nowhere near little! I swear she didn't have a gag reflex! Her throat was endless! She started bobing her head up nad down on my cock, taking every inch of me and stroking my balls at the same time. God she is amazing!

I was already starting to come undone! I reached down and threaded my hands into her hair and started pushing her head down onto my cock to make her go faster. Oddly she actually liked it when I did that!

She turned into a hoover vacum at that point, but in a good way, I could feel myself hitting the back of her throat over and over again, and I was slouching lower and lower on the couch as I bucked my hips in time with her. I was close and I could feel I was about to lose it!

"Bella, I'm close!" I tried to warn her, I didn't want to be rude. She just shook her head and started sucking me harder!

"Fuck, Bella!" She was moaning and groaning around my cock sending vibrations through me. Then she grazed her teeth across my cock and that was my undoing. I came with a gutteral growl, releasing down her throat, and she swallowed every bit of it!

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" I heard someone yell. It took me a few seconds to register whose voice it was. Emmet!

Through my post coital hase I hadn't heard Emmet's thoughts as he came bursting through the door, only to see Bella with my cock burried in her throat! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

Holy Fucking Shit! I knew you guys weren't prudes! It's always the quiet ones! And jesus bella do you have a gag reflex! Dude, I gotta tell Jasper!" He took off before I could say anything, "Jasper, your never going to believe this!" I could hear him yelling as he ran back to the house!

Bella was just sitting on the floor in between my legs laughing. "Well, that was interesting." She said, barely getting it out between giggles.

"Bella, this isn't funny!" I said desperately. She just giggled even more.

"Well, Emmet's been trying to catch us doing some lude act for years so maybe now he'll finally give it a rest, and stop pretending to accidentally bardge into the bathroom while I'm in the shower hoping to catch us together doing something in there!" She just kept giggling the whole time she was talking.

"How many times has he bardged in?" I asked incredulously! I only remember twice, when I was actually in there getting ready and Bella was showering! But Emmet was always trying to catch us doing things! Why, I have no idea!

"To many to count!" She giggled again, and got up and sat on my lap and kissed my neck.

"I really like coming home." I sighed.

"Me too." She said cuddling into my chest.

**A/N: Didn't really know how to end this one! Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! I love reading them, good or bad, so please keep leaving them! And if you have any ideas that you may want to see in next chapters, please tell me! I am kind of having a hard time coming up with ideas for chapters right now!**


	5. Surprise

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all)**

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

**EPOV**

I am very excited right now! I have a surprise for Bella, my beautiful wife. I am taking her back to Isle Esme. We have not been back since our honeymoon, and I know she doesn't remember it very much since it's a distant human memory. I know how much it bothers her though.

So I have decided to surprise her and take her back to Isle Esme and remind her of our honeymoon. The flight is booked, and Alice has packed our bags. Hopefully with skimpy, French lace! For Bella to wear! Not me!

As of right now I was sitting on the couch with my wife laying with her head in my lap, watching Once upon a time, one of her new favorite shows. I have no idea why she loves it so much, but if it makes her happy than who am I to object?

"What are you smiling about," she asked suddenly, startling me out of my fantasy of her in a skimpy bikini on the beach. What I'm a guy!

"Nothing, this show is just funny!" I defended.

"You hate this show." She stated simply. "You don't like TV in general."

"I do, too! I like some shows!" There's a few!

"And they're rare and far between. What are you scheming Mr. Cullen?" She eyed me skeptically

"Nothing!" I said defensively.

"Right! You're hiding something! You better tell me!" She demanded.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I teased, grinning at her as she sat up and straddled my lap.

"I'm going to make you tell me," She said against my lips, and started kissing her way down my neck lightly liking! Not fair! My resolve is already crumbling! "What are you hiding?"

"You'll be the death of me woman! You don't fight fair!" I groaned.

"I never said I did." She giggled. "What are you hiding?" She started sucking my neck!

"Fuck! Fine, we're going to Isle Esme tomorrow!" I exclaimed! She pulled away suddenly and looked at me excitedly.

"Really!" she squealed. I nodded, and she attacked my lips, Shoving her tongue into my mouth! "I love you" She buried her fingers into my hair. "You're the most amazing husband in the world!"

She undid my pants and shoved her hand into my boxers and grabbed me abruptly! Holy shit!

"Jesus Christ!" she started moving her hands, and I reached back and grabbed her ass, making her whimper. Suddenly she pulled back and ripped all of our clothes off, and shoved me back on the couch and crawled on top of me and lowered herself on top of me!

Our kisses were hot and needy and wet! Our hands were groping and frenzied! She began moving up and down on top of me, speeding up.

"God, Baby! I love you so much! You're so amazing!" She whimpered, burying her face into my neck, and wrapping her arms around me gripping me tightly.

"I love you too, Love! You're so beautiful!" I groaned. I pulled her upward by her ass, so that I could reach her tits, and I began sucking on her nipples.

"Baby!" She exclaimed gripping me tighter, our pace never slowing down. "Oh! Ugh! I'm so close!"

We were both on the edge, almost there, just a few more seconds. There! We both found our release and lost ourselves in ecstasy, gripping each other tightly. The only sound I could hear was her whimpering.

As we came down we laid together on the couch, just holding each other. Until she finally sat up and looked at me.

"We're really going to Isle Esme?" She questioned. I nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I know you don't remember our honeymoon very well, and we haven't been there since then, and I promised I would take you back someday, so I figured why not?" I shrugged. She giggled and kissed me again.

"So I take it your excited?" I teased, and she nodded at me, and kissed me once again.

**A/N: Finally got a new chapter up, even though its really short! Sorry it took so long, it's my senior year senior year and the only reason I had time to get a new chapter up was because I have the Influenza type A, and I'm doped up on Tamaflu, and out of school for the week! I'll try to get another one up soon! Please review, I am really lacking in motivation!**


	6. The boat

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all)**

**Chapter 6: The boat**

**EPOV**

The next morning we were riding in my Volvo on our way to the airport holding hands across the console. Bella was shaking with excitement, her smile was blinding. She looked beautiful in her blue sundress, and flip flops.

Her and Alice spent the entire night packing tons and tons of clothing, and lingerie I hope, we had enough luggage in the back of my car to last us for an entire month.

We arrived at the airport and boarded our flight. Once we were in our coach seats, Bella refused to fly first class, I was reminded how gtrateful I am that both Bella and I have so much control over our thirst. Being in a crowded plane with a large amount of humans, without the ability to escape, was definately a challenge for any vampire.

When the flight attendant came around and offered blankets and pillows we accepted a blanket and pullded it over both of our heads and made out like horny teenagers for the rest of the flight.

When we finally landed in Rio de Janiero, grabbed our luggage and got a taxi, and rode to the docks. Once we were there I threw our luggage into the boat, my lone suitcase and Bella's 4, and then turned and scooped Bella up into my arms and jumped onto the boat while she giggled. I set her on the passenger seat and started to prepare the boat, and in a few minutes we were off.

The first half of the trip was spent in silence, but I could tell that she was deep in thought. I was about to ask her what she was thinking when she beat ne to it.

"Stop the boat" she said in a low sexy voice.

"What! Why?" I was confused.

"Just do it." She winked at me and stood up and walked toward the back of the boat. Before I even killed the engine, I heard I tiny splash and looked to the back of the boat to see nothing but her dress laying on the floor of the boat, when I looked closer I saw her bra and panties as well.

I walked to the back of the boat and looked over the edge just in time to see her head pop up from the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing, while she giggled and swam around.

"Having fun" she stated simply. "Come join me."

"And what if someone comes by and sees?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Then they'll get a good show, besides it's dark no human will be able to see us"

I gave her a pointed look for a little while before I finally smirked at her and started to unbutton my shirt. Once I was naked I jumped in and dove under the water and swam up and grabbed Bella from underneath the water, making her squeal. I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

We kissed for a little while before it got more heated and our tongues touches, causing us both to sigh. She wrapped her legs around my waiste, and I took that as my invitation, and I slipped myself inside of her sweet pussy.

She let out a long sigh and clawed at my back as I started thrusting in and out of her, while we swam around in the water. I held her close to me as I swam us back to the boat. Once we reached the boat I grabbed the side and slammed her up against it, squishing her between me and the boat, and began to fuck her in earnest.

I pounded in and out of her grunting, and moaning the whole time, while she whimpered and dug her nails into my back, making me grow. Shes such a vixen!

I began to feel the tightening in my stomach and I prayed that she was close as well. When I felt her start to clench her muscles and shake I knew she was close, and with in a few moments she found her realease and I followed soon after.

After we came down from our climaxes we stayed up against the boat until we calmed down, and when we did we jumped back into the boat and grabbed our clothes.

"Your the craziest woman I have ever met!" I said as I finished getting dressed.

"And you love me for it" She replied pecking me on the lips. I smirked and shook my head and started the boat and we were on our way.

The rest of the ride to Isle Esme Bella sat on my lap while I drove the boat, she had her arms wrapped around my neck and was scratching the back of my neck with her long manicured fingernails, and the feeling was delightful.

When we finally arrived at Isle Esme, I decided to leave the luggage and just threw Bella over my shoulder and began to walk up to the house, while she giggled.

"So now that you finally have me all alone on a private island, what do you intend to do to me?" She asked innocently.

"Well for starters, I am going to bend you over that living room couch and fuck you into next Sunday" When did I become such a caveman? I just fuck my wife in the water up against the side of a boat! Oh well, It was fun!

**A/N: Next up Isle Esme! Please leave a review, and also let me know if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters!**


	7. Isle Esme Part 1

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all)**

**Chapter 7: Isle Esme Part 1**

**BPOV**

I giggled as Edward slapped me on the ass while he was running across the beach up to the house with me over his shoulder.

The second we go into the house he dropped me onto the ground a was immediately on top of me.

"Your in so much trouble." He growled, kissing my collarbone.

"Mmm, and why is that?" I asked, as my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Because your a bad girl, jumping into the water naked for everyone to see, and seducing me." He nipped at my throat as he spoke.

"And what are going to do about it?" I questioned.

"I might just have to punish you" He kissed down my stomach and smirked up at me.

"You might just have to," I agreed giggling.

He gave me a predatory smile and crawled up my body, and before I could even blinked he grabbed me and bent me over the couch with him behind me. I let out a gasped, and I felt his erection press up against my ass. God he was definately gifted in that department!

"Oh trust me sweet heart, I will." Then he slammed into me and slapped me on the ass at the same time!

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"You are a bad girl, now your swearing. You've got a dirty mouth," He landed another slap on my ass, making me yelp. He started to pound in and out of me, slamming me into the couch. If I were human I would probubly be crying in pain.

"Fuck me harder baby!" I cried out. I was so close to coming!

"Your so fucking wet for me aren't you!" He grittled out between his teeth, and picked up the pace.

"Oh God! Yes! It's all for you! You make me so wet!" I screamed, and clutched the couch cusions.

"Only me! Don't you ever forget who does this to you!" He growled, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back so he could look into my eyes. "You got it?"

"Yes! It's only you, it's been you, and it always will be!" I whimpered out breathlessley as he continued to pound into me from behind, possessing me.

My release came a few moments later, and it came so suddenly that I didnt even realize that it was coming. I buried my face into the couch cusions and screamed at the top of my lungs, all the while Edward continued to pound into me relentlessly.

Edward finally found his release, and his orgasm prolonged mine. He collapsed on top of me when he was finished, and we eventually slid down to the floor, with me in between his legs and my back pressed against his stomach, and his arms wrapped aound me.

"Welcome back to Isle Esme"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I am trying to pre- right chapters, the next few chapters I had fun with so I can't wait to post them! So as always please review!**


	8. Isle Esme Part 2

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all)**

**Chapter 8: Isle Esme part 2**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had me on the island for about a week now, adn we were having an amazing time. Currently Bella was laying on the beach in a barely there bikini reading a book, and I was in the water catching fish with my hands and admiring the view I had of her with her sparkling skin and tiny bikini.

"Hey Bella, look!" I called excitedly when I caught a very large Marlin and held it up for her to see. She looked up from her book, and smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Fishing!" I stated simply, with a boyish smile.

"Gees! put you in the water, and give you some fish and you turn into a 5 year old" She giggled.

"You like it!" I teased.

"Of course I do." She teased back.

"Come in the water with me." I told her.

"Okay," she said simply and gave me a weird look and then got up and started walking towards the water.

Once the water was up the her waiste she dove under the water a disappeared. I waited for her to resurface but she didn't. I was about to start searching for her after a few minutes, when suddenly my swim trunks were pulled down from underneath the water and Bella's mouth was on my cock.

"Holy Fuck!" I exclaimed. Her hot wet mouth attached to me like a hoover vaccum, and for a second I freaked out and looked down to make sure that it was her and not some fish trying to bite my dick off! I sighed in relief when I realized that it was her.

She began to suck all around my cock, up and down, swirling her tongue around it, and my eyes rolled back ito my head and I thrust myself into her mouth. I threaded my fingers into her hair when I felt my cock hit the back of her throat, and I was grateful that vampires didnt have to breathe!

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I kept grunting. She sucked faster and faster, and I could feel that tightening in my stomach.

"Good God!" I felt her teeth scrape against my cock, and at the same time she grabbed my balls and began massaging them and that almost did me in, but when I looked down and saw her smirking up at me from underneath the water, her beautiful brown eyes, that was my undoing.

I came violently down her throat, with a loud groan, shooting my load down her throat, and she swallowed every bit! God she was amazing!

When I was done she came up above the surface, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"your insane woman!" I exclaimed.

"I know." She replied smugly. "Let's go fishing!" She said excitedly.

Crazy, beautiful, vixen!

**A/N: It's a short one but it's fun! Enjoy! And please review!**


	9. Coming Home

**(I own nothing, Stephany Meyer owns all)**

**Chapter 9: Coming home**

**EPOV**

The first thing we saw when we pulled into the driveway of our house after returning from Isle Esme was our beautiful daughter running out of the house, so the second I put the car into park and cut the engine I was immediately out of the car running towards her.

"Daddy!" She squealed and giggled as I scooped her up into my arms and spun her around and peppered her face with kisses. "Daddy, your slobbering all over my face!"

"That's because I missed my little girl!" I laughed and set her down.

" I missed you too daddy! Where's mommy?" She questioned, and we both turned just in time to see Bell step out of the car and Renesmee ran into her mothers arms, and they embraced for a long time, and I just stood back and admired my girls together and was reminded again how lucky I was.

They both turned back to me smiling, and they both looked almost exactly alike!

My family all came rushing out of the house at once and we were pulled into hugs by everyone. My father was the first to greet me and my mother was the first to pull Bella into a hug.

"Welcome home son! I assume you had a wonderful time?" he uestioned me with a knowing smile. I nodded and smiled in return, before he went to hug Bella and my mother came and hugged me.

"My sweet boy, I'm so glad your home!" She said and kissed me on the cheek, she really was a wonderful mother.

"Me too! I missed everybody." I replied.

Next was Emmet pulling me into a big bear hug! "You get lucky man?" He asked with a punch to my shoulder. I just punched him back before he swooped Bella up into a hug and spun her around. We hugged everyone else and brought our luggage back to our cottage to unpack and then went and spent the rest of the day with our family and our daughter, which mostly meant playing the wii and watching movies, before Bella and I walked hand in hand back to our cottage with our sleeping daughter in my arms.

When we got to the cottage I changed her into her pajamas while she mumbled to me in her sleep, just like her mother, and then laid her down in her bed and tucked her in and went to find Bella brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waiste and placed light kisses on her neck, making her moan and drop her head back onto my shoulder.

"Renesemee is in bed, she's talking in her sleep just like her mom." I teased into her neck.

"And just like her mom, you listen in" She teased back.

"And she is just as entertaining as her mother." I smirked.

She turned around then and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's good to be home, I missed everyone." She said.

"Me too, you wanna know what else I missed?" I asked, smiling coyly. "Our bed" I then picked her up and threw her down onto the bed and backed up while she laid there and giggled and then I lunge at her with a running start and jumped on top of her and started tickling her.

"Edward! Don't! Aaaaah! Eeeeeeeeeee! No More! Your going to wake Renesmee!" She squealed and laughed and so did I until I finally silenced her with a kiss.

I slid my tongue into her mouth as I pinned her down on the bed and laid my entire body out on top of hers. I slid my hands up her body and into her hair, then I started kissing down her neck, and realized stupidly that she still had clothes on, so I quickly fixed that, and continued kissing down her chest until I reached her nipple and I sucked it into my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around it while her back arched off of the bed and she let out a soft whimper, so I lightly blew on her nipple and felt her fingers dig into my shoulder, I was as hard as a brick watching her writhe underneath me.

I quickly disposed of my clothes, and lined myself up with her entrance. I slowly slid myself home while she let out little sighs and whimpers. I started pumping in and out of her picking up pace, in and out.

She faster and harder I thrust into her the louder her whimpers got, anyone else would think that she was crying.

We were both close, I could feel it, the tightening in my stomach and Bella shaking and tensing her muscles, clutching my shoulders.

We were both just about to come when I heard a blood curtling scream, piercing my ears! I turned to see my daughter standing in the doorway in her pajamas with her stuffed pony dangling in her hand, with a horrified look on her face.

"Daddy, Why are you hurting my mommy!" She screamed and started crying and turned and ran away to her room.

"Shit!" Bella and I both said at the same time, we both jumped out of bed and shoved ourselve into our clothes and since I was the first one dressed I raced to my little girls room. The door was open so I walked in and found her lying face down on her bed crying.

I walked over and put my hand on her back, and she immediately tensed and jumped up away from me.

"Leave me alone! I hate you! Your not my daddy anymore!" She screamed with tears running down her face. And I wanted to cry as well, no words had ever cut me so deeply. Bella came rushing into the room in the next moment tying her robe and ran straight to Renesmee.

"Honey, what's wrong how could you say that to your father?" She questioned in a calm voice.

"He was hurting you!" She exclaimed looking at her mother like she was crazy, as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?'' Bella questioned while I just st on my daughters bed watching dumbly.

"Daddy was on top of you and you were crying! I saw it! He was hurting you, Mommy!" She cried even harder, and my heart broke again seeing her crying, and that she would think that I would hurt her mother.

"Honey, your daddy wasnt hurting me." Bella reasoned.

"Than why were you crying?" She asked her mother tearfully. Bella looked back at me looking fo ran answer, which I didnt have.

"He just made me really, really happy, so I was crying happy tears." Bella explained smoothly.

"Oh, why were you so happy?" Our daughter asked whipping her tears away, still clutching her favorite stuffed pony that Bella and I got her after she was born.

"Well your daddy and I were... um... expressing our love to each other... the way that mommys and daddys do sometimes, and it just makes me so happy sometimes that I cry in happiness." Bella stated simply.

"Oh" Renesmee said as she finally stopped crying.

"I think your daddy might need a hug, and maybe and appology, I think you might have hurt his feelings." Bella suggested, and my little girl immediately ran to me with fresh tears streaming down her face and flung herself into my arms.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I dont hate you! I love you Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay, I love you too. I'm the one whose sorry that I scared you." I burried my face in her hair as I hugged her.

After a she had calmed down Bella and I tucked her into bed and kissed her good night, and shut her door on the way out.

The second I turned to Bella, she punched me so hard in the arm that I went sailing over the livingroom couch, and landing on the floor.

"What the hell was that for!" I groaned, as I got up.

"For not locking the door!" She called behind her as she was walking away from me to the bedroom.

Hell fire, that woman!

**A/N: Poor Renesmee! Please review!**


End file.
